The present exemplary embodiment relates to the printing of pads, where multiple copies of one or more printed sheets are glued together to a heavier stock or to a cardboard backing. It finds particular application in conjunction with job programming for pad printing, with particular attention to a unique set of job programming requirements not satisfied by current job programming methods, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Efficient pad printing programming has presented a challenge to the digital publishing and printing workflow. The current solutions on the market enable pad printing in either a very inefficient manner or in a very inelegant manner. For example, current solutions oftentimes create a page description language (PDL) that contains multiple copies of the same page, or split a pad printing job into multiple jobs wherein each job is programmed separately.
Thus, there is a need for enhanced job ticketing features that will enable efficient pad printing programming.